Alles heiligt vorabend (All Hallows Eve)
by Lil-Doitsu
Summary: In the setting of Chibitalia, Austria is hosting a grand Halloween ball to celebrate the spirits and to bring some fun to his home. With Holy Roman still confused by his feelings for N. Italy can he hope to put the pieces together and keep everyone from scaring poor Feliciano? In this adorable one shot see the fun of Halloween in the world of Chibitalia!


The night was crisp and clear as an auburn hair child stood outside the Austrian stately home in a green cleaning dress and a white apron. He sighed as he sat his push broom down from sweeping the front steps and removed his with handkerchief that was tied to his head to keep his hair out of the way of his work.

_Wow, I can't believe how quickly the day has gone. It's almost time for a siesta._

The thought quickly left him with a tug on the strings of his apron. He shot up in fright but calm down once he saw who it was. The stern faced blond boy looked at him blushing, like always. The blond boy wore a black cloak and hat.

"Feliciano, you'll catch a cold out here if you linger about."

"Oh! Buona sera Ludwig!"

Feliciano smiled warmly at him, causing Ludwig to shift uncomfortably and his face began to grow brighter red. Nodding to his friend's advice, Feliciano withdrew from the chilled air to the warm estate. Once inside he could see a young woman with her light brown hair that was held back by a white handkerchief and a pink flower over her right ear. Her dress was similar to Feliciano's, but hers seemed to suit her better. She was on a step stool hard at work setting up the decorations for what Feliciano assumed a party.

"Miss Lizzy, what are all the decorations for? They are so dark and spooky…"

Feliciano shivered at the sight of the cobwebs hanging from the rafters and creepy little rats that Elizabeta had in a box she held under her arm. Elizabeta laughed and smiled at the small children as she stepped off her step stool.

"Silly little Feli, don't you know what next week is?"

The two boys looked at each other in confusion then shook their heads. Elizabeta laughed sweetly and took one of the toy rats out of the box and dangled it in front of them.

"Why Halloween is coming my barát."

She said in the spookiest voice she could muster, Feliciano quivered in his apron and hid his face. Ludwig then stood in front of him to shield him from the rat, putting up a brave face even though he was scared too. Elizabeta couldn't help but laugh at how adorable they were together. You'd think they were brothers the way those two acted. Ludwig frowned and poked the rat to find it fake. When Feliciano saw this he shrieked, aghast by the rodent. A young man wearing a deep fuchsia jacket and purple pants, his hair was dark and wavy with a wild strand in the air. He had a mole on his left cheek, the young man entered the entryway of his home; his violet eyes were almost as stern as Ludwig's as he looked at the scene before him.

"Mind telling me how you have time for idle chatter when there is still so much to be done?"

The three jumped and turned to the unamused Austrian.

"Oh, Master Edelstein! My apologies, I was explaining to young Feli about Halloween."

"Please, I've told you before Miss Elizabeta just call me Roderich, not master or anything like that…"

Roderich bushed a bit and shrugged the emotion away. He looked over to the now crying Feliciano and walked over to pat him on the head.

"There is no need to be afraid of Halloween, just stay indoors and don't let the dark souls catch you not setting any bread, water, and a lighted lamp on the table when you go to bed tonight. If you don't they will come and haunt you for being inhospitable."

Feliciano began to cry more as Roderich laughed at his plight. Ludwig grumbled and grabbed Feliciano by the hand and led him away from his mean older brother.

_How cruel to play such mean jokes on poor Feli. Don't worry; I won't let them tease you anymore!_

Feliciano wiped his eyes as Ludwig dragged him away, Roderich smiling sheepishly at Elizabeta as she gave him a semi-cross look. Once the boys were far enough away Ludwig wiped Feliciano's tears and smiled.

"Come on, I think my brother Gilbert told be about this Halloween once."

Feliciano smiled a little as he held fast onto his friend's hand.

"Really? What did big brother say? Is it as scary as Mr. Roderich says?"

Ludwig blushed and looked away.

"Ja, Mein Bruder says it's a day to dress up and have fun, going to houses with your friends saying _Süßes oder Saures. _And eating treats and dancing at parties."

Feliciano smiled at the thought. The thought that people dress up and bother their neighbors for tricks or treats was interesting and it sounded so fun, he wanted to join in on the fun too.

"Ve! This sounds like fun Ludwig, do you think Mr. Roderich is throwing a party?"

Ludwig nodded and smiled, it made him so happy to see Feliciano smile, yet he didn't understand why it made his heart race to see it as well. He brushed the feeling aside and told Feliciano more about the Halloween his brother spoke of.

Within the coming week the entire estate was adorned in ghostly delights, from cobwebs to carved pumpkins on the stone path that lit the way to the front of the estate. The interior of the estate was themed to look like a haunted castle, with bats and cobwebs strung about and little pumpkins that lit the way to a magnificent ball room that was dimly lit with candles. Dark curtains pulled back from the windows to show the magnificence of the bright pale moon that filled the room. It was eerie and beautiful all at once, the kind of night that would steal the breath of a maiden and send shiver up her spine as well. Elizabeta basked in her hard work and smiled as she wore her costume. She wore a red flowing gown with face hidden with a black mask with red and gold glitter decorated upon it. Her heart was so light and joyful she hardly noticed the hand on her shoulder; their fingers began to tickle at her neck. She jumped to find a man behind her. He was in a long navy blue coat with a white jabot, and black pants. He wore a blue mask with silver and black glitter, the nose slightly elongated. She felt she knew him but the thought fleeted as he kissed her hand and bowed. He smiled as he spoke in a deep voice, greeting her with his violet eyes that seem to shimmer behind his mask.

"Guten Abend junge Dame, werden Sie mich mit einem Tanz heute Abend ehren?"

Elizabeta blushed and smiled.

"Forgive me my Lord, my German is poor. I'm afraid I do not understand."

The man smiled and winked at her, as if the tell her not to worry. She smiled more as her cheeks flushed. The romantic scene was soon ended with the large doors swinging open loudly. A boisterous silver haired man in a white cloak with black crosses on his chest and the shoulders of his cloak, his red eyes piercing through his black jester mask. He cackled and rushed over to Elizabeta and the mysterious man.

"Kesesese! Why is this ballroom so empty? Strike up the band and let's bring this room to life. The Spirits won't be pleased until we give them a lively show!"

The man in the long navy coat made a disgusted noise and glared at the intruder. He bowed once more to Elizabeta and shoved past the other man. The silver haired man scoffed and stuck his tongue out at the man as he left. He then returned to catch the view of the exquisite beauty before him. He knelt down on one knee and looked to the ground.

"Forgive me Meine schöne Dame. I do enjoy this holiday and could not contain myself. That is until I saw your face."

He looked up at her, his red eyes now softer, but still so very harsh. Elizabeta felt her cheeks flush without her consent. He smiled at her response and rose up quickly and took her hands into his. He seemed much different from the man he was before. Elizabeta could see the loneliness that ached in his eyes and the hope she seemed to bring to him. She couldn't help but smile at him as he seemed more relaxed and casual than the other man. The silver haired man then stole a kiss from her cheek and smiled.

"Promise me a dance my Lady. You won't regret this meeting, nor shall I."

And with that he left just as quickly as she came. Elizabeta was beside herself. Her, a lowly servant, being treated so sweetly by two men she hardly knew. Her heart grew gay at the delight of it all she began to dance about the room with her arms lifted beside her. Young Ludwig walked upon this sight and was curious as to what she was so jubilant for. He lingered in the doorway in his navy cloak that adorned a gold sash that bore his family crest. He could of sworn he hear his big brother earlier, but was sure that his brother wrote to him saying he'd miss the party this year. His face was hid behind a white mask that had gold leaf trimming on the edges and blue glitter. His eyes stayed on Miss Elizabeta until he was ushered away by the band, which was setting up for the evening. Elizabeta excused herself once she noticed she had an audience and rushed away in embarrassment.

The night grew later and soon enough the ballroom was filled with entertainment, food and people alike. All fitted with different masks and colorful garments. The room was so busy that poor Ludwig could hardly focus. Between seeing Miss Elizabeta dancing with one man then stolen away by another and back again and all the other commotion he began to grow rather bored of this place. He excused himself to the balcony to get some fresh air. He stood on the marble railing bored and began to wonder why he had to come to these social events if there was nothing there to entertain him. He thought of withdrawing from the party scene and continuing his evening in the privacy of his room where he could at least be productive with his studies. That was of course until he spied Feliciano by the lake, sitting on the stone bench looking up at the pale moon. Just the thought of Feliciano alone pained Ludwig, and it was with that he knew what he must do.

Feliciano sat on the stone bench as his heart grew sad. How he missed his brother and longed to be with him. He never understood why they were sent to separate houses. But he was sure his strong big brother Lovino was doing just fine and Mr. Antonio's house. He just felt like each day a part of him was slowly being lost the longer him and his brother were apart. He felt tears about to form in his eyes but he wiped them away.

_No Feli, don't cry. You'll only make big brother sad if you do! Be strong like fratello and never give up. Onore, Famiglia, Forza. Just like Grandpa Romulus._

Feliciano almost didn't notice the boy behind him that seemed mesmerized by him. He looked over his shoulder to see a young boy in a navy cloak and wore a gold sash. His face hidden behind a white mask, but Feliciano knew those blue eyes that shimmered pasted the gold leaf. He smiled as a tear escaped his eye. Ludwig was breath taken by how the moon made Feliciano's auburn hair shimmer like satin and his olive skin glow like the pebbles at the bottom of the lake that rested before them. His eyes seemed to shine like stars to Ludwig. He came closer to Feliciano to wipe his tear away.

"Why are you so sad? Has someone scared you or been mean to you?"

Feliciano smiled and shook his head. Ludwig was confused. Why would someone sit alone at night crying if someone did not hurt them? He then sat next to Feliciano and removed his mask and looked up to the moon.

"How beautiful…"

Feliciano smiled and nodded.

"Sì, the moon is quite lovely tonight; it reminds me of a delicious pizza!"

Ludwig laughed and shook his head. Then placed his mask on Feliciano's face, admiring how beautiful the Italian really was and slowly coming terms with these feeling he had inside.

"No, the moon isn't what is beautiful. It is your smile, your laugh and your kind heart that is truly beautiful."

Feliciano smiled as his cheeks glowed pink.

"Grazie."

Ludwig smiled and kissed Feliciano.

_Nein, danke, meine Liebe._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello! I just wanted to state that I do not own any of this and the basis of this fanfic are purely fanmade and that I do not own Hetalia. Having said that, I am so excited for Halloween! And I figured this cute little one shot may help others get into the spirit. So leave me a review if you like. I really enjoy hearing from others. :] For translations see below 3

Siesta- to sleep or nap

"Buona sera"- Good Evening

Barát- friend

"Süßes oder Saures"- trick or treat

"Guten Abend junge Dame, werden Sie mich mit einem Tanz heute Abend"- "Good Evening young lady, will you honr me with a dance tonight?"

"Meine schöne Dame"- my beautiful lady

Fratello- brother

"Onore, Famiglia, Forza"- honor, family, strength

Grazie- thank you

"Nein, danke, meine Liebe."- No, thank you my love.


End file.
